Merry Christmas
by SaraSidle9
Summary: This is my first Nick and Sara story. Nick and Sara get one of the best gifts for Christmas.


Two years ago, Nicolas James Stokes and Sara Alexis Sidle got married. They have no children, but they are trying. They really want a child.

"Nick" Sara said.

"Yeah, babe" he said.

"I want a baby," she said.

"Well I do to, but for you and me it takes time."

"I don't want to wait" she whined.

"I know, but we have to."

She was so sad that they couldn't have a baby right away that she cried herself to sleep sometimes. She started to cry.

"Come here, I know that you want a baby, it kills you, but we have to wait."

"I don't want to. It's probably my fault we can't have a baby."

"No, don't talk like that. The doctor didn't say that we couldn't have one, we would just have to try, and it will work out."

"You think so?"

"I know."

"Okay."

She believed him, and stopped crying.

"That's my girl."

She rolled over and went to sleep.

--------------

The phone was ringing in the Stokes household.

"Hello" Sara answered.

"Hey, Sara, it's me Jane." Jane was Sara's best friend.

"Hey Janie" she said.

"So, are you pregnant yet?" Jane asked. Jane knew that she and Nick were trying.

"No, Janie, not yet" she said with sadness.

"Sar, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know."

Anytime someone said the word baby she would get sad.

"Sara I'm sorry, I…I should have known not to."

"No, no. It's okay. I have to go Janie, and I'll call you tommrow."

"Okay."

She knew she shouldn't push it. Sara hung up after she said bye.

------------

Nick came home to Sara at 11:00 AM. She was waiting up for him. It was her day off.

"Nicky" she said, as he walked through the door.

"Sweetheart" he put his things down and hugged her.

"So, do you want to try for a baby today?" she said.

"Sure." They went up to their room.

Two hours later Sara rolled over and cuddled up next to him.

"Do you think that got us a baby?" Sara asked.

"I don't know" Nick said.

"I hope so."

"Me to."

------------

One month later, Sara called Jane with good news.

"Hello" Jane said.

"Janie" Sara yelled excitedly.

"Yeah" Jane said.

"Guess what?" Sara said barely containing herself.

"What?"

"I'm finally going to have Nick's baby," she said jumping up and down.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Oh Sara, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, oh Nick is home I have to tell him."

"Okay, bye Sar."

"Bye."

She hung up just as Nick came though the door.

"Nicky" she said happily.

"Hey, why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing."

She handed him the pregnancy test.

"Just this."

He looked at it and looked at her then he looked at the test again.

"Sara, you're…you're preg…pregnant." He could barely get it out.

"Yeah" she said jumping up and hugging him.

"Oh Sara, God I can't believe it."

"I know, let's go celebrate."

"Okay."

They went upstairs and got undressed, and into bed.

------------

Eight months later Sara was getting ready to go to thanksgiving dinner with the whole CSI team. Now that she was eight months, Nick was helping her get dressed.

"Nicky" she said.

"Yes, baby" he said.

"Help me."

"Okay, okay."

When they were both dressed they left for Catherine's house. Everyone was going over there for dinner. When they got there, Nick helped Sara out of the car.

"Hey Sara, Nick" Catherine said.

"Hi" Sara said happily.

"You know, Sara, you're glowing" Catherine said.

"Thank you."

Everyone ate and talked and laughed. They talked about the baby and what they were going to do after she was born. It was one of, if not, the best thanksgiving's for Sara ever. She was with the love of her life, having his baby, and all her best friends that cared about her were around her, telling her that she was beautiful, and that she was glowing. She was glowing.

------------

It was Christmas, and Sara was nine months pregnant.

"So Sar" Nick said.

"Yes, honey" she said.

"Do you think our baby will be born on Christmas day?"

"I don't know."

"I hope so, that would be nice."

"Yeah it would."

"Well the doctors say that this little one is a girl."

"Yes, and."

"And, what are we going to name her?"

"Emma, Emma Grace Stokes."

"That is a good name."

"Glad you like, Mr. Stokes."

------------

It was Christmas Eve, and Sara was waiting for the baby to come. They wanted the baby to be born really soon. They both had a feeling that she would be there very, very soon. Nick traded Warrick Christmas Eve for Christmas day.

"I'll be home as soon as I can okay, and tomorrow we will spend all day together, and hopefully we will have our baby girl," he said to her as he left for work.

"Okay, bye, I love you" she said.

"I love you, bye," he said. He left for work.

After shift, Nick went straight home to Sara.

"Hey, baby, I'm home" he said.

"Hey, sweetheart" she went up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, are you okay, no pains?"

"No, I feel fine, I'm glad your home."

"Good."

Right after Sara said that she went to get something when she had a sharp pain.

"Oh" she said.

"Sar, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, oh…"

"Sara Alexis Sidle Stokes."

"What?"

"Are you okay!"

"Really.. no."

"Sar, are you…" he broke off. Sara sat down holding her belly.

"I think it's time Nicky."

"Oh God."

He got her things together, and called the hospital. He got her things in the car, and got her in. Half way to the hospital Sara thought that the baby was coming right then.

"Nicky" she cried, "I don't think I can make it to the hospital."

"Yes you can. Come on Sar."

They got in their room, and just as the doctor came in, they heard a cry.

"Sar" Nick said, "Emma is here".

"Emma, let me see her."

They handed Emma to Sara. Nick was crying at the sight of his baby girl.

"Sara, she is so beautiful, just like you."

"I know."

She looked at the clock, it was Christmas

"Merry Christmas."

He looked up from Emma to her, and then to the clock.

"Merry Christmas" he said.

It was a very Merry Christmas for Nick and Sara. The best gift they ever, in there entire life, got.


End file.
